Lady Utada and the Goddess of the Song
by BrightBlueEyes
Summary: The BladeBreakers are sent to Hiwatari's School of Leadership by the force of Mr. Dickenson under the mission yet to be reveled. Yet, a problem rises with the appreance of the famous Lady Utada that leaves the BladeBreakers dumbstruck and confussed. R
1. Arrival and Reunion

**Chapter 1: The Arrival and Reunion**  
  
It was several years after the Blade Breaker's victory at the World Championship in Russia. The issue of Voltaire had been taken care of in the quiet by the BB. Tyson was again at home, being rather lazy around without the rest of his teammates. Max was with his mother and father doing research at a secluded lab. Rei moved back home where he wrote letters to his friends about teaching kids how to blade and fixing up the place. No one had heard from Kai, who was last seen in Russia. Kenny was in Japan with Tyson, doing what he does best, mess with his laptop Dizzy.  
Alas, Tyson lay solemnly on the ground remembering his adventures with the gang. But, they were all gone on their separate ways now, leaving him to his home with nothing to do. But this wasn't going to last long. "Tyson!" shouted a deep voiced followed by a wooden sword to the stomach.  
"Ah! What was that for!" protested Tyson as he curled into a ball trying to dull the pain.  
"Hey little dude! With all your youth there's no time to be lazy! Time to do something productive! In the dojo now!" ordered an old but frisky old man with a long, white mustache.  
"Nah, I don't feel like it. Le'me alone." Tyson rolled over and started to dose off. Another blow hit his head. He quickly sat up right holding his head.  
"Ow! Hey! What's with you, you old man!"  
"Such disrespect for the elders these days! What's happening to today youth? Besides, your dad is on the phone," replied Tyson's grandfather. Tyson dropped his hands and looked up.  
"Dad's on the phone? Wonder what it's for." Tyson scurried to his feet and rushed into the house and picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Tyson! Good to hear your voice!" said Tyson's father's disembodied voice.  
"Hey! What's going on?" said Tyson cheerfully.  
"Well, actually things are going great. The site I was working on over here turned out to be the biggest success in years!"  
"Really? That's great Dad! Are you going to be coming home anytime soon?"  
"Actully, I have a surprise for you. Since I heard from the old man that you have been a bit of a slug around the house, with your mates gone and everything, that..." Tyson's heart started to race while thoughts of possibilities sprung into his imagination. Am I going to go visit someone? Is the team going to get back together? Will I get to see anybody again? "...you will be attending a boarding school for high school-ers for leadership."  
"WHAT!" shouted the disbelieving Tyson rather too loudly into the phone. Never in his mind would he think of going to a boarding school. Those were from rich, snotty kids who didn't know what fun was. Life there would surly be hell.  
"A driver will be picking you up tomorrow at seven, so be ready," said his father totally ignoring Tyson's reaction. "Gramps has a cell phone for you that I bought. Give me a call when you reach campus! See yah champ!" And with that, the other line disconnected.  
"B-but..."  
"Hey little dude, done with the phone! I got your stuff all packed; it's getting late so you should go to bed. Have a big day ahead of you, and you need your rest!" Cheerfully said his grandfather while leading the still shocked Tyson into his room and shutting the door. Tyson heard his grandfather's heavy steps thump down the hall, until silence. Many people reported that night of hearing a banshee like scream throughout the neighbor hood. None knew that it was a boy.  
  
The driver arrived just as Tyson's father said it would. Exactly seven o' cloak am. It was a personal taxi from the school, which gave Tyson more of a reason to believe that all the students were stuck up brats who burned money just because they had too much of it. He knew that today wasn't going to be a good day. The drive was as boring as ever, and Tyson struggled to keep awake. Somehow, he managed. Tyson knew from his grandfather that he would only be staying at the school for a couple of months until his father was for certain going to keep him there. With this information, the troublemaker was sure to pack some itching powder, fake blood, and all the other necessities of pranking. He figured that if he was going to be forced to stay there, he might as well have fun. The institute happened to be off the coast of the main island. It was an isolated school in which the only reason Tyson could think of was to scare the kids from not running away from the institute of hell. When the place came into view, it was an understatement to say large, for it was gigantic. The school went back as far as Tyson's eyes could see and had big gate surrounding the campus. Tyson rolled down the widow to get a better view. Fresh sea air blew into the car. Tyson's head was now out of with window looking about in every which way direction. To the far left and back quiet away, the boy saw ting bodies that looked like action figures running around a big field, with a big goal on either side. Tyson figured that it was soccer, but then again, it could be anything.

"Mr. Granger, will you please keep your head in the car, we are coming to the entrance," said the driver in an annoyed voice. Tyson obeyed reluctantly. The car finally stopped at the entrance of the black gates. The troublemaker could see cameras focusing in on him. He made rude faces and flicked one of the cameras off. Once the driver received clearance, the gates slowly swung open and the driver drove on. A few moments later, Tyson was out of the car with papers that he had received from his grandfather in hand and a grumpy look on his face. I can't believe I'm actually here. Of all the places and things! Why a boarding school? A shiver went down Tyson's spin; the atmosphere seemed to drop a couple of degrees. A tall, pale man with dark hair and hard eyes dressed in some ugly uniform approached Tyson.

"Ah Mr. Granger, we have been expecting you. I am the headmaster for this academy. My name is Lord Ivan. Come now, inside," motioned the tall man Lord Ivan. What's with the "Lord Ivan" thing. Bet this guy thinks he's something special. Tyson looked back at his luggage. Lord Ivan seemed to read his mind. "No need to worry about that. Come along now, and let's get you situated." The boy reluctantly followed the headmaster Inside was as spectacular as the outside. The place was richly furnished with styles of the old and new mix together. Though, it was freezing inside. The temperature gave it a haunted-crystal-palace type aura. Many students dressed in a black uniforms with a red strip going down from the left shoulder. Girls, this time of year, were wearing shorter skirts and stockings. The guys were all wearing pants and weird hats that were called berets. A tall teen about a year or so older than Tyson himself was standing completely still. Tyson would have mistaken this boy to be a statue if the boy hadn't saluted Lord Ivan. The teen had deep brown hair that was cut short and solid black eyes that looked like pools of black coffee.

"This is Officer Mayai. He will be leading you to your room and showing you around the campus. Oh," Lord Ivan held out his hand," I will be taking those papers if you don't mind."

"Oh... yeah sure. Knock yourself out." Tyson handed over the papers and Lord Ivan looked over them quickly. "Ah yes, very well. I have all of your information now. You may leave," said Lord Ivan waving his hand signaling leverage to the boys so that may leave his presence. What a loser. With that attitude he just put himself first on my list for pranks. Tyson didn't notice that his guide had already started to walk off. "Hey! Wait for me!" shouted the new student. He quickly caught up. The officer said nothing, seemingly content on just showing the way nothing else.

"Hey dude, do we have to wear those things all the time?" asked Tyson trying desperately to strike up a conversation. But, he received no reply. It was like the officer never even heard him. My god, what a sourpuss. He may bet Lord Ivan for first place. The two rounded a corner and Tyson gave a shout. He couldn't believe it.

"KAI?!" A tall, solemn slat-haired teen with crimson eyes stood shocked looking at Tyson.

"Tyson?" Just before Kai realized it, Tyson was running up to him, patting his back, and asking many-a-questions about where he's been so on and so forth. But before Tyson could harass Kai any longer, he was pulled back harshly from the collar by Officer Mayai.

"What do you think you are doing cadet? You are never to assault or even talk to a high ranking officer like Sir Hiwatari." Tyson then got a good look at Kai's uniform. On his right breast shown five golden stars while that of Officer Mayai was only three silver.

"Hey dude, back off. I was just saying hi to my friend!" Tyson brushed Mayai's grip off, ignoring him, and began to talk to Kai again. Tyson took a blow to the stomach.

"That's enough Mayai!" ordered Kai. Mayai's face went white and he took a few steps back cautiously. "S-sir I was only trying to-" Kai held up his hand and the officer immediately stopped and averted his gaze. He's face was turning a bright red. "Stand up Tyson, this pansy couldn't of hurt that bad. Mayai, I will want to see you later. But for now, I'll take over from here. What is this cadet's roommate?"

"S-sir yes sir. His roommate is Tate," replied the boy shakily. He saluted Kai and briskly walked off. By now Tyson was on his feet and watched as the boy walked off. By the pace he was going he could have won the 100-yard dash without question. Tyson then turned back to Kai.

"Hey Kai, what's with him?"

"Don't call me Kai in public. There are rules here at this institute. Call me Sir Hiwatari."

"Yeah whatever..." Tyson was a little taken back but Kai's rudeness. But then again, if he were ecstatic to see Tyson, then that would mean something was wrong. Kai and nice just don't mix. Kai lead him to a dorm room and knocked twice on the door. Shuffling and a small shout sounded from inside. A blonde haired boy with blue eyes dressed in the black uniform with opened the door. His hair and shirt were a bit untidy. But, he was tending to these matter as the door opened. His hand was halfway to a salute, but then he saw Tyson and didn't bother. "MAX?! No way!" "Tyson?" The two friends trampled over each other. "I can't believe it! Life suddenly just got better!" exclaimed Tyson who was now jumping up and down with new idea that he'll at least be with his friends.

"Ah Tyson! I was wondering when you were going to arrive. We have been expecting you for several days!"  
  
"What? I've only just enrolled. How did you know?"   
  
"Well you see Tyson-"  
  
"I don't think this is the best place to discuss this since we are in the middle of the hall. Cadet Tate! Would you please tidy yourself up. Get down on the ground and give me fifty," Kai straightened himself up and transformed into the drill sergeant from hell. What amazed Tyson was that Kenny started to show fear and Max obeyed without question, quickly hopping into push-up position. It was like he just entered a whole new scene," You should know things like this by now Cadet Tate! I have duties to attend to. Fill in Cadet Granger with the rules and school grounds," said Kai. When did I become Cadet Granger?  
  
"Sir, yes sir!" Max saluted him as another cadet walked by with a confused look on his face. And with that he left. To say the least, Tyson was a bit confused to why they were treating Kai like a superior. But hey, he was supposed to be filled in wasn't he? 

"Whoa! What's with all the "Sir, yes sir!" and saluting crap just when that kid walked by. I mean he's Kai he doesn't need any special treatment," began Tyson. Max sat down on one of the three comfy looking beds.  
"Well, that's what we have to do in public," said Max, "As I was going to explain before," Tyson stood a seat on by Max on the bed knowing that this might take awhile," it wasn't coincidence that all of the Blade Breakers are mysteriously attending the Hiwatari Leadership School-"  
  
"The Hiwatari Leadership School? This is Kai's family's school?"  
  
"Well yeah, that's one of the reasons Kai is the one of the Head Officers. Plus, he's been attending this school since he was an infant. He holds a lot of power here. Even teachers fear him yet alone the entire student population. Well, except for a few that know him..." Tyson's mouth dropped in shock, "As I was saying before, we think that Mr. Dickinson has something to do with all of this."  
  
"Hey wait, If I'm here, you, and Kai, shouldn't Rei be here too?" asked the confused Tyson.  
  
"Yeah he's here too. He's a Second Class Gold officer," laughed Max. "As I was saying again," said Max patiently," We found out that other team member from the Demolition Boys are here too. Since Voltaire's plans of world domination have gone down the drain, all he has left is this school. So, we figure we're all here for something. But we don't know what."  
  
"So Mr. Dickinson brought us all here to do something we don't know of yet?"  
"Yeah, that's about the jiff of it. We are all keeping our eyes and ears open for any clues," said Max stretching out on the bed.  
  
"Well, also I have concluded that since the last member of the Blade Breakers is here, we should be getting word of what's going on.  
  
"Ah well, you never now with Mr. Dickinson. Remember all that crazy stuff he use to do before the World Championship? I trust Mr. Dickinson," said Tyson who just started to look around the room. It was rather spacious as he suspected. It had three beds all with a desk and nightstand. There was a bathroom to the left and a small hall that lead to a living room to the right. "Wow this is a nice place!" said Tyson as he walked around the room, exploring his new surroundings. One of the beds had a new uniform neatly folded on his bed. His beret was on his bed stand. "But that still doesn't explain the Kai thing."

"We have to do that in public, since respect and authority is such a big thing here. Plus, we don't want other students to get suspicious. You are going to have to do that with Rei too. In fact, all of the officers," explained Max.

"All this talking has gotten me awfully hungry. Where's the cafeteria in this place? I'm starving!" complained Tyson whose stomach loudly grumbled.

"You'll never change!" laughed Max.

So, yeah, this is the beinging of my story. It's going to get really complex and VERY entertaining. At least, that's my plan. I hope that at least some of you enjoyed this.... I have a good part of the story already written, just have to upload it. Please comment, and thanks! .


	2. Lady Utada

**Chapter 2: Lady Utada**  
  
A couple of days after Tyson's arrival, school was starting up and it was the first day of class. And of course, Tyson made Max late.  
"I can't believe you ate fifths! That's insane! We are so going to be late for class now! God, I hope I won't have to do any more stupid push-ups!" protested Max as he ran.  
"Ah, don't threat, we'll get there in plenty of time!" SMACK! Tyson, who was running ahead of Max, suddenly stopped, resulting in a collision.  
"Hey! What's the big-" Max gulped rather loudly as he noticed a high ranking officer of four gold stars grinning at them. Max and Tyson could feel their hearts in their ears.  
The figure they had their gaze locked upon was a tall teen. He had red hair that seemed to spike out in every which direction. His eyes were a shocking ice blue. He, was Tala.  
The two cadets and the officer were silent. If a band had just then walked passed, none would have moved or even noticed. But the silence was eventullay broken. It took the two cadets awhile to register in their brains that Tala was speaking to them. His voice was calm but coated with an sinister happiness.  
"Ah, look what the New Year brought in. A bunch of rats... And what is this. Late for class? It is only the first day of the school year."  
"We are not late," replied Tyson never seeming to be at loss of words. But, just as the last of his retort escaped his mouth, the final bell of class sounded.  
"Sounds like to me, you are now," said Tala smugly. "Follow me..." Tala turned sharply on his heals and started to walk briskly down the corridor. The three cadets reluctantly followed.  
Once Max and Tyson rounded a corner, there stood Tala waiting. He was standing right outside an open door. He motioned them to walked in, and so they did. It was their class room. All the students' eyes were staring at the two cadets whose faces were beinging to turn red. The teacher was a fat, old woman holding some language text book. She had obviously just started class.  
"Oh! Two late students," began the professor. Tala walked in. Her voice changed dramatically," Oh! Officer Stalin!"  
"I thought these three should be directed to their class. It seems they couldn't get here on time on their own. I think a few nights cleaning up the classroom will teach them to be more punctual," said Tala ginning at Tyson's face, red with anger. Tala smirked in reply to the nasty look.  
"Oh. Of course," agreed the teacher submissively.  
"If you would excuse me. I have other things to attend to," said Tala as he bowed and let himself out. And thus, started Max and Tyson's first day of hell. _Mental note, kill Tala..._

__  
  
Max and Tyson were the last students to leave their third hour class. The teacher had found the fake blood tube sticking out of Tyson's pocket while he tried to pass a note to Max. Just to make their first day more painstaking, they both received another additional week of clean up. The two piled out of the room in a tower of rage.  
"My god! What is it with these people and detentions!" raged Tyson hurrying down the hallway. He was, by no means, wanting to receive more nightly clean-up time.  
"Well, if you haden't have brought the fake blood with you, things might have been less-harsh!"  
"Aw come on! That teacher was a devil! From the moment I walked in that room, I could tell that he didn't like me! He's after me, I tell you!!" said Tyson keeping up the fast pace. He pulled his schedule out of his pocket and began to read.  
"Hey, what's drill?" asked Tyson looking at his schedule.  
"It's a class that almost every guy has to take. It is suppose to enhance your reaction time and teaches you how to take orders," explained Max. "Real pain if you ask me. I hate that class. But, I'm not taking it. I was lucky enough to get off by joining the beyblade team they have here."  
"What! That's not fair! How do you get in?"   
"I'll explain later. I don't fancy being late to class. See yah 'round Tyson!" shouted Max as he power-walked ahead of Tyson.  
"Wait! You can't leave me!" shouted Tyson all but to late. Max was out of sight. _Dear Lord, please let me get through this class without detention!_

Tyson, for a change, arrived on time to his next class. However, this was just by the second. He was having some trouble finding his right locker and the assignment of ugly gym clothes took forever. In the locker room, Tyson kept to himself and heard some other cadets rather loudly on who would their coach would be. By the sound of it, no one knew just yet.  
Quickly, Tyson took a spot in a crowd of boys waiting were they were told to be. All of the cadets were sporting black shorts and a red shirt that had a strip of black this time, running down their left shoulder. Before class started Tyson decided to make some new friends.  
"Hey, how's it going?" asked Tyson to two blonde hair kids that looked nicer than the rest.  
"Hey dude. Not bad," answered the closest boy.  
"Hey, do you guys know who the officer teaching the class is?"  
"Oh, naw. But we have been hearing rumors that this hour is Hiwatari. If it is, life isn't going to be good," began the farthest boy.  
"Yeah, I've heard that he has made one of his classes run around the school five times because somebody was out of line!"  
"Oh! Don't forget that one kid feel and had to be dragged to the nurses's office!"  
"Oh, sorry dude. My name is Kyle and this is Toya," stated the older of the two boys pointing to the younger.  
"The name's Tyson." But, before another things could be said, a shrill sound of a whistle sounded in the hair. Everyone's attention snapped to see who their officer to be teacher was. Hearts fell at the sight of the officer. His dark crimson eyes scanned the startled group of pitiful cadets; blue hair blew in the wind. It was, of course, Kai Hiwatari. Great, at least it's Kai and not that Tala jerk...  
"Attention! Marching formation now!" ordered Kai in a harsh, cold voice. For the first few seconds there was confusion. However, there were some among the lost cadets that knew what to do. The rest followed. In a matter of minutes, the class was in "marching formation" which was five rows and seven columns of strait lines. The people in front were trying not to show how much they feared Kai.  
Kai began to walk around the cadets giving orders to stand up strait and to tie their shoes. Once he was done accomplishing the objective of scaring his class he began.  
"As many of you know, I am Sir Kai Hiwatari. I will be your commanding officer for this class the entire school year. The rules are simple, do what I say, and you won't get reprimanded' don't do what I say, and I'll make sure you're life is a living hell. If you don't believe me now, I will make sure to get it clearly pounded into your minds. Oh yes," said Kai in a cold voice that gave all of the cadets a chill," if one acts out or isn't in line, you all pay." Kai now was at the front, staring into the pale faces of the many youths in front of him. Dear Lord. Maybe having Kai as a commanding officer was a bad idea.  
"We are going to begin today's class with laps. Ten times around the field followed by twenty push-up and sit-ups," sighs of disbelief ran through the crowd, "and after everyone is done with the warm up," Warm up! That's insane!, "we will being with drills." Many cadets' mouths dropped open. "Now move it!" It took a while, but soon everyone was running around the field. Tyson and his new friends decided to stick together through their torture.  
"I can't.... believe his making...us do all this!" painted Tyson in a protest. Grunts of agreements were giving by his companions. Tyson look around. Kai was standing by the edge of the field, watching intently and reprimanding any and all he saw who were slacking. After the cadet drill class was finished with their laps, they collapsed on the ground gasping for air.  
"Come on! Stop sitting and get moving!" yelled Kai. Kyle sat up followed by Toya and started to do sit-ups. Once they caught their breath, they began to whisper to each other.  
"Looks like the rumors are true," said Toya in a hushed voice, "He really is as bad as everyone says he is."  
"No kidding! I'm exhausted and this is just warm up!" added Tyson.  
"Yeah, I wonder if- Hey! Whose the chick?" Tyson and Toya looked up. It was as Kyle said, a 'chick'.  
"I've never seen her before..." added Toya while he stared at the approaching female. In fact, he wasn't the only one staring, everyone was, even Kai Hiwatari. No one could really blame them for the female was a 'looker' to say the least. She had a beautifully sculptured body with soft skin, a wonderful fair face with rose lips, dark blue hair that swished in the wind, and eyes that reflected the bright blue sky. All the while she walked toward the group, immature whistles and shouts came from the class. When she reached Kai, she curtsied and began to speak in a soft voice that no one could hear but him. All the cadets watched intently. Kai nodded an turned again to the cadets.  
"Formation now!" ordered Kai. Everyone scrambled onto their feet and were in their formation in no time flat, all eyes not on Sir Hiwatari, but the female. The immature hollers and shouts were still sounding here and there. However, the girl didn't seem to notice. By the looks of her uniform, she was an officer. Kai again faced the girl, said a last few words, saluted, and began to walk to the main building. Tyson eyes followed Kai, he met up with another group of officers, Tala, Ian, and Spencer. But, the girl officer at the front seemed to be more interesting at the moment. When she began to speak, everyone went quiet.  
"It seems that Sir Hiwatari has some business else where to attend to. Thus, I have been ordered to finish the rest of the class," her voice was sweet and seemed to ride on the wind. "My name is Lady Utada Kairi." Murmmers went throughout the class, repeating her name. No one, seemed to think she was mean or could do anything. They were wrong. With the start to the talking, she began to walk in the strait rows of the class, just as Sir Hiwatari did before. The excitement and noise came to a screeching halt when eyes found the number of gold stars attached to her uniform. They counted them over and over again, hoping for their life that the number would decrease. But it didn't. It stayed the high and mighty number of five.  
"Oh shit..." whispered Kyle when Lady Utada's rank came into view. Even Tyson knew that this wasn't good at all. From what he had heard, there was only Kai who had five gold stars, and he could do about whatever he damned pleased. Lady Utada began to speak again. This time, her voice wasn't sweet, but cold and angry.  
"It seems that this class has not been taught proper respect for a lady of any class..."began Lady Utada. "I am taking on the responsibility of changing that... This class is a disgrace of gentlemen! In fact, I wouldn't even dream of calling you bunch of immature, pitiful, unsophisticated brats anything more of rank than a lowly, cowering boy who can do no better than dress himself!" All the cadets looked down, ashamed, "That is why I have taken the liberty to assign every single one of you kitchen duty every day for the next three weeks. I've been hearing from the kitchen crew that they are tired of cleaning up after pigs. So, you shall take their place," mouths dropped open, "Oh, don't thank me. Thank yourselves! Just think of all that character and respect you are going to learn!" Lady Utada smirking and chuckled to herself. "But I would first like to say that I don't believe in inflicting damage upon poor insolent fools like yourself directly..." Breaths were held in with hope in the air. "That's why I'm letting you inflict pain. Oh and, there will be pain." The smell of fear and confusion permeated the air.  
"Every single one of you has a choice. One of these choices is to run around the obstacle course until I see fit." Until she sees fit? That will be all night! I'm choosing the second one! "Your other choice is to sleep out here for the next few days. No blankets, no protection, nothing but yourself and Mother Nature." Lady Utada walked up to an older cadet who had been at the school for some years. "If you don't believe me, just ask Cadet Hall here. I'm sure he will love to tell you his feelings about being freezing while the harsh wind whipped rain that torn his flesh on his back. Isn't that right Cadet Hall?" "Ma'm, yes Ma'm!" Oh, just as added information, weather reports stated that it is going to rain tonight. I hope for those who choice the second that is isn't a bad storm..." Lady Utada was now up at the front again looking around at the fear stricken cadets. She smiled a sweet smile.  
"Choose wisely."

It was Tyson's twenty-eth lap around the obstacle course and his legs felt like lead. Today, as he felt it, was like a living hell. He barley had enough energy to drag his legs across the muddy ground yet alone scale walls, climb through tunnels, and hop through tires. Everyone chose the first, for the growing thunderheads and black clouds didn't look promising for a night under the stars. It was now getting to be pretty late and the cadets had already missed dinner. Hunger, pain, exhaust all ran through the veins of every single student in the drill class. But, one thing in everybody's mind that stood out was, "Don't mess with Lady Utada." And that was exactly what Lady Utada wanted.  
Toya and Kyle ran beside and behind Tyson, always looking out for each other in case one fell (which happened a lot). However, once they fell, it didn't seem like they could muster enough will power to go on. It was then, that Lady Utada called halt.  
"Well done. I think a lesson of respect was learned here today. I congratulate you all. My only hope is that you will make better choices in the future and use what you have learned here today. You are all dismissed. Any who can't walk to their dorms will be assisted by the medical center's aids. Food will be brought individually to your dorms. Have a nice night." Everyone looked up as she walked away and medical aids came to help fallen cadets to their feet. The last view that Tyson saw was Lady Utada disappearing into the fog of the night. Rain started to lightly hit the ground and rumbles of thunder rang through the sky. Then, everything became a blur. 


	3. To the Mansion

  
  
**Chapter Three: To the Mansion**  
  
Tyson briefly came into consciousness at the dorm room. Whispers and shadows filled his ears and eyes. What was going on? A unfamiliar voice hummed. A shadow loomed over him.  
"Ah, he looks just like the rest. Same condition: sore muscles and a few cuts and bruises. Nothing to be concerned about. He needs rest. Should be up and walking by the end of a couple days. But I'll tell you, they will think twice before crossing paths with the Lady. If you would please excuse me, I have others to tend to as well. Oh, here is my report on him. Make sure to take that to Lady Utada."  
"Thanks again," was the last thing hear before Tyson slipped back into his dreams."Look! I think he's coming around." Tyson grunted and opened his eyes to blur. Everything was in unclear shapes of color. On he noticed, was a big, blonde-haired blob one that hovered over him.  
"It's about time," said a voice Tyson hadn't heard in a while. But nevertheless, was glad to here it.  
"Rei?" cracked Tyson with a voice just waking up. Someone helped him to sit. Slowly, his vision became less blurry.  
"Yeah it's me. Nice to see you're up finally," answered Rei who was standing off to the side of the bed. He was dressed in the officers' uniform.  
"What happened?"  
"You don't remember?" asked Max ready to help him if he needed it while sitting up. Tyson shook his head. It was then, that Tyson noticed another teen in a officers' uniform leaning up against a wall.  
"I'll tell you what happened. You touched the rose the wrong way and suffered her poison thorns," stated Kai.  
"Wha-" Then it hit him. Her name, Lady Utada, memories of that night, that class, the torture all came flooding into his mind. Oh yes, it was all coming back to him.  
"Looks like she did the whole class in too. I don't think many have been out of bed yet. It's been two whole days," said Max.  
"TWO WHOLE DAYS!" screeched Tyson. Everyone was a bit taken back by his outburst.  
"Calm down Tyson! Everything has been taken care of," said Rei.   
"Oh! Guess what! You have been lifted of after school clean up! The headmaster said that since it was your first time here, he's giving you a second chance!" excitedly explained Max. "And the best part is that I am lifted of denetion too!"  
"Well, that's a relief!" sighed Tyson. "Didn't want to be stuck with those teachers any more than necessary."  
"But that doesn't count the time Lady Utada assigned.... Headmaster was all for it," said Max looking away quickly.  
"What!" whimpered Tyson. "That's-that's not fair!"Lady Utada walked into a cold office of blue. She looked toward a large desk where a man sat behind in a plush chair.  
"You wanted to see me sir?" she said quietly.  
"Yes, please sit down," said a haunting voice of the older man. He had a stern face and deep lines in his mouth that gave him the impression that he was always unhappy. But, it wasn't far from the truth. His hair was once blue, but was now shades of gray. He had crimson eyes that seemed to pierce through anything. Clad in a vampiric cape, the old man sat back in his chair.  
The young girl took a seat in one of the two provided before his desk, waiting for him to continue.  
"My dear, you have shown great prestige in everything you do. You are already managing many charities and are the head of one of the biggest new political groups, the Youth League. You make speeches in front of your peers; you have already gone through college when you are of the age of eighteen! My dear, you show extreme promise in becoming a leader." Lady Utada accepted the man's praise.  
"Thank you, I'm glad to know that I have been noticed by a man such as yourself Lord Voltaire," said the girl in a emotionless voice. Voltaire was silent for a while, seemingly contemplating his words.  
"Do to your many accomplishments, I am inviting you to stay as a honored guest at my son's home. Since I am aware of your family's security status at your current residence. I have consulted this to your parents. They have agreed graciously upon the request, thinking that home right now isn't the best place to stay due to reporters and the media. I am glad to have you as a guest in my family's home. It will be a honor." Lady Utada listened carefully. Her heart stopped at the mention of staying at his son's home. His son was Martello Hiwatari, father of Kai Hiwatari. _Kai Hiwatari's home.... this had to be a nightmare._  
She was speechless of the first time. She didn't know what to say. All that was once coherent in her head just turned to mush.  
"I... I-"  
"Ah. A little speechless are we? I hope that is because of excitement. Your things have been sent to your new residence. My grandson is to escort you to your new home today. You may leave." Unknowingly Lady Utada was on her feet and gave a atiff bow before she started to walk to the door. Confusion plagued her mind. Was she really going to live at the Hiwatari's residence?A slat haired teen waited patiently outside his grandfather's office. He knew what was going on inside. Lady Utada was being cordially invited to stay at his house for who knows how long. Kai wondered why Voltaire was doing this. Lady Utada was already high up in the power chain. All that he could conclude of the situation was that Voltaire wanted to appear humble and caring to the public. Maybe his evil grandfather was devising yet another plan. He could only hope he wasn't. His grandfather brought more bad labels to the name Hiwatari than anyone. But then again, that's how Kai's father was also.  
Kai could hear the mumbles of Voltaire's low voice. The teen didn't really know how this whole, "live in the Hiwatari's residence" was exactly going to work out. A few weeks ago, his mother hired works and fashion and room designers to redo a new room that was fairly close to his own and complete it with the most in-fashion wardrobe. He asked his mother about it when he was woken up by hammers banging on the wall, disturbing him from his sleep. Both of his parents kept quiet. It was only today in which Kai learnt that it was for Lady Utada.  
The slat haired teen didn't know what to think of it first. When ever Lady Utada was around him or talking to him in the officer's lounge, he felt different. His heart always seemed to jump at the sight of her. This, of course, bothered the hell out of him. The fact that a stupid girl could make him feel so weird gave him no comfort. He liked and hated the feeling. From day one, Kai was taught to always to have no feelings, except that of anger. This girl was making him go against his principles. _Damn her._  
The door opened and a beautiful girl walked out. Her eyes showed that she was confused and maybe even a little scared. She was looking down, but then noticed that someone was staring at her. Kai felt his heart jump again. He cursed a thousand words into his mind.  
"Come on, let's get going," said Kai flatly. She glared at him, but nodded and followed him out the doors.  
She started to regain some composer when they were out in the parking lot. But still didn't speak. Her discomfort made Kai uncomfortable as well. They reached a sporty black jaguar. Kai went to the driver's side and unlocked the car. The girl was a little shocked when he didn't open the door for her. But, she had known Kai long enough to know he wasn't exactly a gentleman. So, she ignored it and slid onto the leather seat.  
After turning the car on, Kai pushed on of the many buttons that made the roof go down. He was in the mood to feel the air rush in his face. Whether of not his passenger was, wasn't his concern. With a roar of the engine, they were off, air rushing past at eighty miles per hour. He noticed that Lady Utada's was holding her skirt down. She obviously wasn't enjoying the air like she was. He laughed to himself and continued to ride on.  
"Um.... Sir Hiwatari...." Said Lady Utada in a meek voice that he could barely heard with the wind roaring in his ears.  
"What?" he said in the coldest voice possible.  
"Do you know how long I am to stay at your home?" It took him a while to answer.  
"No." She sighed and looked out to the car's surroundings. "But I would at least say until it is safer at your own home. The reporters would be hell." She nodded in agreement.  
  
The two arrived at the Hiwatari's residence. Lady Utada tried to suppress a gasp when the mansion came into view. Kai couldn't help but smirk. It was huge. Never in her life had she seen such a huge house. Kai drove up to black gates that had gold carving of H in the middle. _Is where Kai Hiwatari lived_? His family defiantly had money. When the gates opened he raced up the driveway where a man in a black suit was waiting for him. Kai stopped the car, and turned off the engine.  
He got out of the car, shut the door, and started heading up the steps to the main entrance. Lady Utada, not wanting to be left in the car, hurried out and raced up the steps after him. From the back of her eye she could see the man who was waiting hop in the car and take it to, what she guessed, as the private garage.  
Inside was richly furnished with maids and butlers hustling this way and that. She was so taken bad by the home's radiance, that she didn't notice Kai walk into another room.  
"Um... Mr. Hiwatari?" she looked around frantically. Where did he go? Suddenly-  
"Oh! Lady Utada I presume?" said a woman dressed in a head maid uniform.  
"Yes, and who are you?"  
"I am Lulu Kasawaki, head maid of the Hiwatari residence. Did you drive here yourself?"  
"Oh no. Hiwatari drove me here in his car. But, it seems that he's disappeared..." She grumbled to herself and made a mental note to get a little pay-back. No one was going to treat her like this.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! Young Master Kai can be like that," exclaimed the maid obviously distressed. "Let's get you to your room now. I'm sure that you would like to get changed into something else. I have taken the liberty of organizing your room. If something is there that you don't like, feel free to change of dispose of it," said Lulu as she led Lady Utada up the stairs and through a confusing maze of hallways, taking the entire time. When she reached the room, she opened the door and let the young girl go in first. The room was amazing. She saw all her stuff she ever owned in there designed in a way that she had already fallen in love with. She couldn't help but gawk as she saw the effort that went into it.  
"Do you like it? If not, we can always change it...."  
"No! It's wonderful. Thank you very much. It will do just fine!" replied the excited teen. Lulu smiled, showing her rather big teeth.  
"Well, I'll leave you to your room. I'm sure you have things to do. Dinner will be at seven," said the brown haired maid before she closed the door.  
The teen looked around the room more, noticing a professional desk, computer, closet, huge bed, game stations, and anything and everything she could have ever wanted. It was amazing. Her mind began to swim with all these new things. She trotted over to her massive bed and collapsed. All the new things were wonderful, but she was going to miss her parents. They were always her support in times of need. But they weren't here. She was going to have to manage on her own somehow. The girl sighed and turned over. She was getting hungry. Might as well get a snack before dinner.Lady Utada opened her door and looked out in both directions as if crossing a street. No one was in sight. She was so fascinated by the halls appearance and richness that she paid no attention in the way from which she came. She closed the door behind her and tried to guess what way to go. She decided on right. If all else fails, someone would find her wondering the halls and guide her to the kitchen.  
She walked down the long halls that now seemed to be dark and haughty. In places where she stepped, the floor would creek. Every time they would do this, she would jump. She never liked strange noises.  
After wandering the halls for a good ten minutes, she was sure now that she was lost. No one was in sight and she could feel her heart starting to race. Where was everybody? Panic was edging its way to the surface. She stopped again in the hallway.  
"Wait, this looks familiar. I think I'm going in circles!" whimpered Lady Utada. Then something caught her eye. She looked to the side where it came from, but nothing was there. Strange. Another door of the thousands. Wonder what's inside. Her hand grasped the gold knob and twisted. She was glad to find out that the door wasn't locked. She stepped inside. There were lights on.  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" No answer.Kai was walking down the hall back to his room with food in his hand when he saw her. She looked lost and was talking to herself. _She must already be going crazy._ Wonder if she had been wondering around since he left her. No, that couldn't be. She was in different clothes, a skirt with a sweater. Someone must have lead her to her room. But then, why was she wandering the halls?  
He watched her from out of sight as she stepped into a room. Wait, that was his room. Quietly he followed her. When he reached his room she was looking around and touching things on his desk. She didn't know where the heck she was. Nor did she notice him come in the room. He positioned himself right behind her without her noticing.  
"What do you think you're doing?" he said suddenly. He grinned in satisfaction when she jumped and quickly turned around.  
"Hiwatari?" she looked angry.  
"Little girl shouldn't' be wandering the halls by themselves. Might get lost." She was taken aback.  
"Little boys should learn to play host and show the little girl around his house so that she doesn't get lost!" Kai grunted and stuffed the rest of his food into his mouth. An awkward silence stood between them that included cold glares from either side. Lady Utada was shocked to see Kai so rude when they weren't at school.  
"Well, will you please show me around? I don't exactly fancy getting lost again," asked Lady Utada as politely as she could muster. Her attitude toward him had changed since she came out of Voltaire's office. Kai grunted.  
"Whatever. But first, get out of my room." The girl looked around. Well, this could be a boy's room. It had everything a room needed and more. Black and dark blue seemed to be his two major colors. He did no decorating whatsoever. Everything was bland.  
"This is your room?" she asked quizzically.  
"That's what I said, now get out." This boy was being so rude! What did she ever do to him? Lady Utada greatly wished to put him in line again, but a punch to the face of the son whom is hosting you as an honored guest probably wasn't the best idea. Instead-  
"As you wish," said Lady Utada curtsying as she headed toward the door, mocking him with extreme satisfaction. Kai glared at her. She was a feisty one. He could tell she had well-rounded self-control. If she didn't, he knew she could have lashed out on him. But then again, he knew she wasn't that type.  
Lady Utada waited out side of the door. She obviously wasn't going to leave until he showed her the way. Kai sighed. This girl might be more trouble than she's worth. He looked at her for a moment, taking in all that he knew about her: elegant, arrogant, beautiful, kind, intelligent, and strict. Stupid girl. Why did she have to live in his house?  
  
Mrs. Hiwatari arrived at the house shortly after her son and their new guest. She was a strict mother. Her face was stern like everyone in the family. Her hair was that of light blue. Her eyes had sleep circles underneath them for sleepless nights and heavy loads of stress.  
"Lulu?" asked the woman in a sophisticated voice.  
"Yes Madam," replied Lulu systematically, grabbing Mrs. Hiwatari's coat in the process.  
"Where is my son? Is the girl here?"  
"Young Master Kai was just in the kitchen. I think he is in his room now. The young Lady Utada has arrived."  
"Good good. Is everything set?"  
"Yes Madam. There rooms are right next to each other and the dinner settings are the same as well. Lord Ivan at the school has assigned them the same classes give and take drill and girl's and boy's PE." Mrs. Hiwatari smirked  
"Excellent. Go fetch my son. I want to speak with him."  
"Right away Madam."  
"Oh, bring the girl as well. I want to meet my future daughter-in- law," smirked Mrs. Hiwatari.  
"As you wish." Lulu bowed and hurried out the room."This is your room," said Kai as he opened the door. She looked inside in disbelief. But, he wasn't lying. It was her room.  
"But... that means I have been going around in circles. And that your room is..."  
"Right next door." Lady Utada looked grim. The fact that a only a wall separated the two didn't give her much comfort.  
"Young Master Kai?" said a voice now familiar to Lady Utada. Lulu walked up toward the two teens. "Your mother has requested both of your presence." Kai grumbled to himself. What did his mother want now? A better question, what was she up to? Kai couldn't trust anyone in his family. Not even his own mother.  
"Sure, whatever," said Kai as he dismissed Lulu. Lady Utada nodded and followed Kai as he headed down the halls. This time she made notes on which direction she was heading. They soon arrived at a large door with a man standing to the side.  
"Master Kai, the mistress is making herself presentable. She asked for you to wait in the next room." Kai gave an exasperated sigh. He hated to be told to come and then wait. It was just plain annoying. But, he did as he was told. Not ever once complaining.  
Inside the room it was of course, beautiful. To the guess of Lady Utada, this is where they watched TV and read the newspaper, a lounge room for parties. Inside a huge screen TV hung on the wall. It was the newest, largest version of flat screen available. Kai sat down on the couch, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. She supposed he knew this was going to be a long wait. The young woman was left standing. She didn't know what to do, so she sat down on the farthest side of the couch, deliberately far from Kai. A remote control lay on the coffee table of glass in front of her. Might as well get caught up on the news.  
"And today's extra news. Kairi Tomodo, the mysterious new pop idol of today," began a newscaster on the TV as a picture of a teen with bright blue eyes and dark blue hair appeared on screen," has been said to behaving yet another concert. Tickets are being sold everywhere. It is true that the concert will be preformed at the new Globe II Theater that has been recently built in the last five years," a new picture of the Globe II Theater now flashed on," The theaters structure is a new style that will promote better seating and viewing for the audience. At her next concert Kairi Tomodo will be performing her newest song yet to be released. Many people wish that at this concert, more information on where this new singing sensation came from and where she is currently. It is amazing how a singer came become a huge pop idol in only the short amount of time with the total of two concerts so far. Where did this girl come from!? But before we cut off for commercials, here is a preview of her last concert." The newscaster was cut off by flashing scenes of the girl shown before dancing on a glowing stage with colorful lights all around. Her voice rose above the background and was astoundingly enchanting. The voice sang the lyrics Lady Utada herself knew all too well.  
The current channel made Lady Utada fidget. She hated watching the news whenever the subject of Kairi Tomodo came on. She looked to the side. Kai's eyes were open and he was staring at the screen, watching the dancing teen on TV closely. Lady Utada quickly turned the channel again to another news station. Kai noted the sudden change of channels.  
"The Youth League chamber members have just recently meat with the President of the United States. This group of five included the eighteen year-old leader sensation Lady Utada who is now enrolled for further leadership training at the number one ranking school, Hiwatari Leadership. From a small home in Arizona, Lady Utada has been the first young adult to found a new political group that is taking in more members daily, the Youth League. But what astounds people the most is the unknown source of funds-"  
"Master Kai? Lady Utada? The mistress would like to see you know." Kai and Lady Utada looked in the direction of the voice. The young woman quickly turned off the TV and placed the remote back where she found it. Standing up she walked to the door and to the room beside it.  
  
Lady Utada was the first to step into the room followed shortly by Kai. Mrs. Hiwatari was arguing with some maid on how the curtains weren't clean enough and something about dinner. Lady Utada noticed the deep circles under her eyes, yet despite this fact, Mrs. Hiwatari was very beautiful. In her early forties she showed no signs of gray hair or wrinkles. She looked as if she could be in her early thirties instead of forties. Her eyes seemed to brighten up when she lay eyes on Lady Utada.  
"Oh my! Lady Utada?" she exclaimed walking briskly over to where the teen stood.  
"Hello Mrs. Hiwatari. I want to thank you for inviting me to your home. It is an honor to be here. Your home is very lovely," said Lady Utada in the perfect politeness while she curtsied to Mrs. Hiwatari.  
"No Lady Utada, it is an honor to have you at out home. Such a young and beautiful girl as yourself already gripping tight to the power chains of politics, you are quiet remarkable." Kai rolled his eyes. He rather go kill himself then listen to these to jabber on. Mrs. Hiwatari gave a quick glare at her son that could boar holes into metal. She had seen his "rolling of the eyes".  
"You are such a beautiful young lady; soft skin, bright eyes, long shiny hair. And I'm not even mentioning your figure, very lovely if I do say so myself. My dear, have you ever taken up modeling? You have all the qualifications," by these last few comments Lady Utada could feel her face turn bright red. Never had she been complemented so much about her looks," Why, my son would be extremely lucky to have such a beautiful and intelligent young woman." Kai's cheeks tinted red. He tried desperately to show no emotion toward this girl, he didn't want his mother to notice. But, she did.  
Mrs. Hiwatari smirked. Bingo. He did have some feelings for this girl. She would just have to build up on them in any way she could. So far, her father-on-law's plan was looking good.  
"Was there any problem with your room? I hope you didn't get lost in the halls."  
"Oh no! The room is beautiful. Thank you very much. You didn't have to go through all that trouble."  
"Believe me, I told her that," mumbled Kai under his breath. Lady Utada glared at him.  
"It was my pleasure. I haven't been up to see the room myself, but I have heard it is quiet lovely," said Mrs. Hiwatari.  
"But I did have some troubles finding my way here," finally admitted Lady Utada. "I was trying to find the kitchen for a snack, but I got lost in the process."  
"Kai wasn't there with you?"  
"No, not for the part I was lost. He eventually found me, that's when Lulu came to say you wanted to see us." Kai was a little surprised when she didn't mention him being rude to her. Odd little girl.  
"Well I'm thankful you were found. My son will be happy to show you more around the house so that you don't find yourself lost again. The halls can be rather confusing I suppose." Mrs. Hiwatari ignored Kai's "no I won't" and turned toward a maid standing beside a far wall. "Lulu, please take Lady Utada to the kitchen for a snack. I would gather that she still is a little hungry." Lulu stepped up and before Lady Utada left, she curtsied to Mrs. Hiwatari. The door closed and glares exchanged.  
"What do you think you're doing?! You are of high class and are acting like a child!" yelled Kai's mother. Kai didn't answer. "Well?" Still no verbal answer. However, his eyes were saying something, "I'm on to you." Giving a final look, he left and walked calmly out the door, leaving a placid woman on the outside and raging with fiery flames inside. 


End file.
